


OCs Answer The NSFW Meme

by EmeraldLight



Series: OMG OMCs Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Memes, Sex Question Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Get to know my Original Male Characters just a little better! Altaris, Axel, Drake, and Riven all answer the NSFW meme!
Relationships: Keith/OMC, Lance/OMC, Matt/OMC, Shiro/OMC
Series: OMG OMCs Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697551
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Altaris

**Character** : Altaris

**Position In Bed (top/bottom, sub/dom, etc.)** : Top

**Turn Ons** : Toy play, panties, desperation tied to wetting, innocence

**Turn Offs** : Pain, non-con anything, degradation

**Most sensitive part(s) of the body** : Body is not all that sensitive, aside from penis

**Easiest way to seduce them** : Be open, honest, and willing

**How often do they masturbate** : Any time he can’t get his hands on Lance, which isn’t often, he prefers to orgasm via sex

**Favorite position** : Watching Lance ride him while he lays on his back

**How did they lose their virginity** : Awkward fumble with a Galra male around his age when he was sixteen, it was the one and only time he bottomed and he quickly learned he was NOT a bottom boy

**Favorite place to have sex** : Anywhere and everywhere

**Ever been caught masturbating/having sex** : Many, many times (Altaris deeply expresses his apologies regarding the hot tub incident…)

**Loud or quiet** : Moderate

**Do they own sex toys** : Yes, both personally (50+) and because he owns a sex toy shop

**Do they prefer to give or receive** : Only tops, but loves being sucked off

**How often do they have sex** : As often as Lance will submit, but he refuses to force his boyfriend into anything

**Biggest sexual desire** : Despite all of his kinks, Altaris enjoys soft, sweet, gentle sex with someone he loves

**Best term to describe the OC sexually** : Highly adventurous

**Dick size** : Above average

**What do they think about when they masturbate** : It varies, but usually involves visions of Lance partaking in a variety of Altaris’ fantasies and kinks

**Sexual orientation** : Boys

**Favorite thing to do sex-wise** : Standard sex where he tops Lance

**Weirdest place they had sex** : Dressing room of a space mall

**Worst sexual experience** : Bottoming is pretty high up, but there was a sprained dick incident he doesn’t want to elaborate on

**Have they ever orgasmed more than once in one go** : Absolutely

**How often do they think about sex** : Considering he owns a sex shop, the bigger question is when DOESN’T Altaris think about sex

**Are they self conscious about their body** : Indeed, while Lance gets to see him naked, Altaris wears a t-shirt and leggings when swimming due to a run in with a semi-sentient cluster of acid seeping vines that caused a LOT of scarring from the chest down

**Are they serious or silly during sex** : Moderate

**Fun sexual fact about the OC** : Alteans are self lubricating! Not that Altaris bottoms XD


	2. Axel

**Character** : Axel

**Positon In Bed (top/bottom, sub/dom, etc.)** : Switch

**Turn Ons** : Competition/victory, risk of getting caught, spandex

**Turn Offs** : Pain

**Most sensitive part(s) of the body** : Inner/backs of thighs, nape of neck (because it’s always protected by his long hair)

**Easiest way to seduce them** : Size difference and sparring

**How often do they masturbate** : Any time he wants to taunt Shiro, or when Shiro is too tired to shag

**Favorite position** : Being fucked against a wall, or having Shiro face down, ass up

**How did they lose their virginity** : Garrison showers, to Shiro, at 16, and Shiro still has no idea

**Favorite place to have sex** : Sex is sex, really

**Ever been caught masturbating/having sex** : ...Sorry Keith...

**Loud or quiet** : Loud, very loud

**Do they own sex toys** : Indeed

**Do they prefer to give or receive** : 100% switch friendly

**How often do they have sex** : Often, but it’s not a set schedule or anything

**Biggest sexual desire** : Sex in general

**Best term to describe the OC sexually** : Flexible, very, very, flexible

**Dick size** : High side of average

**What do they think about when they masturbate** : Anything and everything gay

**Sexual orientation** : Yay boys

**Favorite thing to do sex-wise** : Get creampied

**Weirdest place they had sex** : ………..really sorry, Keith………….

**Worst sexual experience** : Slip and fall in the shower...

**Have they ever orgasmed more than once in one go** : Pretty much every time

**How often do they think about sex** : Often, but not too often, if that makes sense, he’s an instructor, after all

**Are they self conscious about their body** : Nope

**Are they serious or silly during sex** : Moderate

**Fun sexual fact about the OC** : Axel is skilled at bringing Shiro off just by sitting, unmoving, on his dick, and only using his internal muscles


	3. Drake

**Character** : Drake

**Positon In Bed (top/bottom, sub/dom, etc.)** : Switch

**Turn Ons** : Knotting, praise, tenderness

**Turn Offs** : Pain, degradation, abuse in general

**Most sensitive part(s) of the body** : Left hip, left side of torse, Galra-tech spine

**Easiest way to seduce them** : Love and care for him, he likes being the soft one

**How often do they masturbate** : With two lovers, one being non-human, there’s no real need

**Favorite position:** Sandwiched between Matt and Lotor

**How did they lose their virginity** : The Garrison is a hotbed of teen sexual adventures

**Favorite place to have sex** : Bed is just fine, but couch sex is fun

**Ever been caught masturbating/having sex** : Not by anyone who matters

**Loud or quiet** : Moderate

**Do they own sex toys** : No

**Do they prefer to give or receive** : He’s a switch, soooooo

**How often do they have sex** : Often enough

**Biggest sexual desire** : Eh…?

**Best term to describe the OC sexually** : Needy

**Dick size** : Most likely average

**What do they think about when they masturbate** : Can’t remember the last time he masturbated

**Sexual orientation** : All bodies are good bodies

**Favorite thing to do sex-wise** : Honestly, the post-sex cuddle is best

**Weirdest place they had sex** : Pilots seat of many… many… shuttles

**Favorite body part to be kissed** : Underside of wrists and back of neck (or anywhere along his augmented spine because it’s touch sensitive)

**Worst sexual experience** : Can’t think of any, but probably a knotting incident

**Have they ever orgasmed more than once in one go** : Yes

**How often do they think about sex** : Average amount

**Are they self conscious about their body** : Absolutely, Drake can’t function without covering his legs, or more specifically, his Galra-tech prosthetic on the left side, it reminds him too much of the pain leading up to the amputation and still causes him nightmares, he wears leggings or at least thigh-high socks any time his legs might be on display, if he could see his spine all the time, it would cause problems too, but luckily he just avoids turning his back to mirrors

**Are they serious or silly during sex** : Moderate

**Fun sexual fact about the OC** : With the right touch, stroking his augmented spine can bring him off


	4. Riven

**Character** : Riven

**Positon In Bed (top/bottom, sub/dom, etc.)** : Switch

**Turn Ons** : Juuuuuuust a tiny bit of pain, knotting, breeding, dirty talk, a bit of biting

**Turn Offs** : Restrictions, verbal abuse

**Most sensitive part(s) of the body** : Stomach

**Easiest way to seduce them** : Be good in battle

**How often do they masturbate** : Average amount

**Favorite position** : Fucking Keith on his side, one leg held up, or riding Keith

**How did they lose their virginity** : Galra are… sexual beings… the Blades are no exception, enough said

**Favorite place to have sex** : Gravity-free sex is fun

**Ever been caught masturbating/having sex** : Absolutely

**Loud or quiet** : Moderate

**Do they own sex toys** : No

**Do they prefer to give or receive** : Swiiiiitch

**How often do they have sex** : As often as Blade work allows, but sometimes he’s way from Keith for upwards of a month or more

**Biggest sexual desire** : Biiiiig breeding kink

**Best term to describe the OC sexually** : A tad rough

**Dick size** : Above average

**What do they think about when they masturbate** : Breeding >.>

**Sexual orientation** : Keith

**Favorite thing to do sex-wise** : Marathon sex

**Weirdest place they had sex** : Strange alien planet with ‘jellyfish’ floating in the air

**Favorite body part to be kissed** : Chest, stomach, throat, behind the ears

**Worst sexual experience** : Galra are… sexual beings… the Blades are no exception, enough said

**Have they ever orgasmed more than once in one go** : Oh yes

**How often do they think about sex** : Rather often

**Are they self conscious about their body** : Nope

**Are they serious or silly during sex** : More serious

**Fun sexual fact about the OC** : Riven has a knot


End file.
